


Red stains on white

by Isilloth



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Death, Gen, Helcaraxë, Hunting, Quenya Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Aredhel and Fingon go hunting. This time not only for fun.





	Red stains on white

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> Quenya names vocabulary:  
> Irissë - Aredhel  
> Findekáno - Fingon  
> Ennor - Middle-earth  
> Itarillë - Idril  
> Fëanáro - Feanor  
> Tyelkormo - Celegorm

It wasn't how she expected. At all.

Once she dreamed of adventures and heroic deeds. After boredom of safe Valinor, where the only dangers were mean Vanyarin princesses and strict teachers, she was happy when there was opportunity for journey to Ennor. Of course, the death of Grandfather, darkening were horrifying, but... her heart yearned for adventure.

She quickly found out that it's not fun. When she saw fighting elves she was simply terrified. After a moment of shock, she drew her sword, just as her brother did. And later, she regretted it greatly. There was dark, but in flickering torchlight, she still saw faces of elves that she killed. She still had nightmares with those faces, with red stains on her white dress. She didn’t expect this nightmares to leave her soon.

And now, in this land of frost and ice, she longingly recalled save and warm Tirion, with dinner waiting for her after every “adventure”. There were only cold and hunger. Even when she wore everything she had, even when they cuddled to keep they warmth.

And they were running out of supplies. They reduced rations, but this might not be enough to survive journey. And when she looked at small Itarillë, crying because of hunger, she hated her uncle and cousins more and more.

She put up snares every evening, but even Arctic hares were a rare prey. Sometimes, during march, she ventured far from their path, to hunt for something bigger. After all, she was one of the best hunters among Noldor, soon after… The best they had.

This day her eldest brother kept her company. She wasn’t very pleased with that. Findekáno had many talents, but hunting certainly wasn’t one of them. However, when he asked to go with her, she didn’t refuse. She thought Findekáno would be the person, who might felt as lost as she is. Betrayed by best friends… 

Findekáno’ s steps were annoyingly loud.  Irissë knew, that probably she was overreacting, and potential prey wouldn’t hear him but she would never walk with such noise. But when her brother spoke, she lost hope he had ever wanted to hunt anything.

“Irissë, do you think they have something to do with this?” he asked shyly.

T his question was like piece of ice pounded into her heart. She didn’t want to even think of this, to say their names. She decided to act like she didn’t hear that. 

“Irissë?” Silence lasted only for a moment. 

“Maybe you think this is just a walk but I came here to catch something to eat” she snarled, not even turning back.

Findekáno was quiet for awhile, but when she hoped he had decided to drop the subject, he voiced again.

“I know it bothers you as much as me...”

“Yes, you’ re right!” she shouted, turning back rapidly. “It bothers me. It bothers everyone, in case you didn’t notice. They betrayed us, and because of them we’re freezing in this damned land of ice. That’s what you wanted to hear?” In silence of surrounding wilderness her voice was louder than she expected.

“Irissë...” brother looked at her with concern. “I didn’t know it would upset you so much”

She didn’t respond, just looked away with anger. What he expected?

She wasn’t her eldest brother, so calm and… full of forgiveness. Isn’t he angry at all? Or just don’t believe in what’s happened? Every night,  Irissë fell asleep with thought about how they were betrayed. Not worth even place on the ship, after all what they had done in  Alqualondë _. _

_“_ It was good to finally say that”,  she  said a lot calmer.

“Maybe it isn’t like that? Maybe something happened? Or Fëanáro forced them?” Findekáno looked at her with hope.

“Don’t be naive. You have to cope with this. The sooner this happens, the better...” She stopped speaking, listening for a moment. “Did you hear that?”

Findekáno looked at her, confused. He seemed to want say something in self defence, or rather their cousins defence, but Irissë stopped him. Sound repeated and now she was sure it wasn’t only her imagination.

“We have to follow this. It could be some animal.” Findekáno nodded, without looking in her eyes. She knew she might hurt him, but better suffer a little bit than breed a false hope for months.

Irissë drew the hood. Her always white clothing, ridiculed during hunting in Valinor, here were great camouflage. They walked slowly and carefully until they saw source of noise. It was big polar bear, burying something in snow.

_ Are you sure we should attack? _ She heard  Findekáno voice in her mind.  _ We still can withdraw. _

Irissë hesitated. The bear was big, and attacking here was a risk, but…  She thought about small  Itarillë and every doubts disappear.

_ I had bigger preys in Valinor _ , she answered, not showing her concern.  _ We’re going. _

They tried to approached as close a possible without bear noticing them. When bear heard them and turned with a roar,  Irissë was ready.  She felt her heart accelerated  and excitement filled her veins. She loved  this feeling.

She threw her spear. Weapon pierced into animal’s side. Bear roared wildly. Firstly, she thought she missed vital parts and beast wouldn’t stop, but after few faltering steps it fell down. They came close, to finish off the animal. Blood still was flowing from the wound, slowing down along with dying heartbeat of the bear. Irissë shuddered, seeing red stains on white fur. Almost like in her nightmares...

Quckly, she shook off those thoughts. It wasn’t time to pity herself. Trying not to think too much, she reached her dagger and started to cut animal’s abdomen.

“I think you should go back to the rest for some help”, she said, without interrupting her work. “We could take all of this by ourselves and it wouldn’t be smart to leave good meat in our situation.” 

When  Findekáno  left, she felt lonely as ever. Hunting was something she always did with her once best friend, Tyelkormo. And his betrayal never  hurt so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my story. I'm not native so I'm afraid there could be some grammar mistakes, for which I'm very sorry. I find your prompts very inspiring and I love Aredhel, so it was a pleasure to write for you!


End file.
